


On The Spectrum

by rory_the_gay



Series: Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autistic Carter Grant, Autistic Kara Danvers, Established Relationship, Established Relationship Cat Grant/Lena Luthor/Kara Danvers, F/F, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Kara Doesn't Work For Cat, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory_the_gay/pseuds/rory_the_gay
Summary: Kara, Lena, and Cat have been dating for a while and Kara and Carter are autistic. Just a bunch of fluff or something, until that one part of course.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor
Series: Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833601
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all, I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

Kara, Lena, and Cat have been dating for a month. Kara and Lena haven’t met Carter yet, but Cat plans to introduce him to them tonight at her penthouse.  
“Lena, calm down. He’ll love you,” Cat put her hand on Lena’s bouncing knee to try and help her.  
“But what if he doesn’t?” Lena said.  
“We’ll know when we leave my office,” Cat, Kara, and Lena had been sitting in Cat’s office for about 10 minutes trying to calm Lena down. Well mostly Cat because Kara had worries of her own.  
Lena took a deep breath, “Okay, I think I’m ready.”  
“Me too,” Kara said from Cat’s chair where she had been stiming.  
Cat stood up and locked arms with Lena and Kara and they made their way down to the car. They had mostly been to Cat and Kara’s places because they were Kara friendly to begin with.  
“I’m driving,” Cat said. Kara doesn’t drive because every time she looks at the road from the driver’s seat, she closes her eyes, and Lena isn’t a very good driver in general, so Cat is always designated driver. Kara and Lena sit in the back and hold each other. Cat smiles at the sight.  
“What does Carter do to stim?” Kara asks quietly.  
“He has someone hug him tightly. He listens to instrumental jazz to calm him down, kind like how you listen to your playlist. He also counts 10 repeatedly like you do,” Cat looked at Kara through the mirror and saw Lena drawing small circles on her leg. Kara always had her headphones within arms reach.  
“That’s cool,” Kara fiddled with Lena’s fingers.  
“Here’s the turn you don’t like Kara,” Cat warned, “How about we order in tonight? Carter loves potstickers.”  
“He does?!” Kara said very excitedly.  
“Yeah, and pizza with pineapple on it,” Cat scrunched her nose at the thought.  
“I think we’ll be good friends,” Kara smiled, “What do you think Lena?”  
“Mm,” Lena had her eyes closed and her head rested on Kara’s shoulder.  
“I think she’s asleep,” Kara whispered.  
“No, I’m just tired,” Lena sat up and smiled, “I was already tired from work, and the finger thing and the hug and the car ride make me more tired.”  
“Oh,” Kara let go of Lena’s fingers and looked away, “I’m sorry.”  
“Oh no Kara, you relaxed me and that felt good. Thank you,” Lena kissed Kara’s cheek.  
“How old did you say Carter is?” Lena asked.  
“He’s 7,” Kara answered before Cat.  
“We’re here loves,” Cat pulled the keys out of ignition and exited the car.  
“You ready Kar?” Lena squeezed Kara’s knee.  
“Yep. What about you?” Kara asked back.  
“I think so,” Lena slid out of the car and opened the door for Kara to get out.  
“Let me go in first and tell him you’re here,” Cat unlocked the door and went inside, “Carter, where are you bud?”  
“I’m in the kitchen,” Carter called back from the kitchen floor with his headphones around his neck while he was drawing a picture of the earth.  
Cat joined him on the floor, “Hey bud, I brought some people over, and I want you to meet them.”  
“Who are they?” Carter asked, not looking up from his artwork.  
“That’s a surprise. Come on. They’re waiting outside the door,” Cat stood up.  
“Okay,” Carter put his crayons and drawing on the counter.  
Cat opened the door to reveal Lena hugging Kara, who had her headphones on without playing anything.  
Carter scooted closer into Cat, “Mom, who are they?”  
“Introduce yourselves,” Cat gestured to Kara and Lena.  
“I’m Lena,” Lena gestured to herself then Kara, “This is Kara.”  
Both Kara and Carter didn’t make eye contact with anyone.  
Carter stood further behind Cat and Kara began to put herself behind Lena some.  
“Come in,” Cat moved out of the way for Lena and Kara to come in, “Take your shoes off and tell him why you’re here.”  
“We’re your mom’s girlfriends,” Kara sat down on the floor to yank off her flats.  
“That’s cool,” Carter looked at Kara’s strange behavior then up at Cat, “Mom, is Kara okay? She’s not acting like normal adults do.”  
“She’s autistic like you. Although I think even if she wasn’t she’d still be a little odd,” Cat said as she looked at Kara who had already made herself a spot on the floor.  
“Lena looks white,” Carter pointed out Lena’s extremely pale skin.  
“She spends about two minutes in the sun a week and she’s anemic and Irish on top of that,” Cat laughed at Carter’s comment.  
“Hey!” Lena playfully slapped Cat’s arm.  
“Kara, honey, stand up please,” Cat said.  
“Fine,” Kara sighed and stood up and held onto Lena’s sleeve.  
“Lena talks funny,” Carter said.  
“It’s my accent,” Lena said.  
There was silence for a little while until Carter left to finish drawing.  
“How’d we do?” Lena asked quietly.  
“He likes you,” Cat smiled.  
“That was longer than he normally participates in conversations,” Cat linked arms with Kara.  
“That’s a relief,” Lena said.  
“Here,” Kara let go of Lena and Cat, put them together, and went to the kitchen where Carter was.  
“What do you think she’s doing?”  
“I don’t know,” Lena rested her head on Cat’s shoulder.  
“Hey Carter. Can I draw with you?” Kara asked.  
“Sure. Paper is on the counter,” Carter said.  
“Okay,” Kara grabbed a paper and sat on the floor near Carter, “What are you drawing?”  
“Earth. What about you?”  
“The Andromeda solar system.”  
They sat in silence drawing while Cat and Lena watched and caught up on some work.  
“They’re so cute together,” Lena looked up from her paperwork to see Carter and Kara drawing together.  
“He loves you both already,” Cat smiled. Carter made his way to Cat.  
“Mom, if they’re your girlfriends does that make them my moms as well?” Carter asked.  
“I- Uh- That’s completely up to them,” Cat was not expecting this question.  
Carter turned to see Lena’s eyes wide with shock, “Lena?”  
“Yes Carter?” Lena asked, trying not to pass out.  
“Are you also my mom?” Carter asked.  
“Uh- Um-” Lena looked at Cat who was laughing, “I’m going to use the restroom.” Lena got up and went to the bathroom.  
“Okay. Bye Lena!” Carter called after her, then he looked at his mom and went back into the kitchen to draw with Kara.  
“You finished that quickly,” Carter said as he looked at Kara’s complete and detailed drawing by her head as she laid down on the floor looking at the ceiling.  
“I did. Your earth looks great.”  
“Thank you. Are you my mom now?”  
“I don’t know. Am I?” Kara asked sitting up.  
“Mom said that it was up to you and what you think.”  
“What I think is that you can pick because I don’t know,” Kara replied.  
“That’s fair. I don’t know either, so I’ll just refer to you as Kara,” Carter sat down and continued to draw earth. They both put their respective headphones on and Kara got another sheet of paper to draw on.  
“She handled that better than you did,” Cat laughed when Lena came back to the bathroom and sat on her lap, “She found a loophole.”  
“I’m not good with children. I want to bond with him but I don’t know how. What things does he like?” Lena asked.  
“He likes to colour. He likes math, especially long equations. Oh and he likes to climb monkey bars and climbing walls. He’s flexible. He loves Star Wars,” Cat said.  
“I can bond with him over Star Wars and math!” Lena said triumphantly.  
“You should do that,” Cat gave Lena a quick kiss.  
“I will,” Lena made her way over to Kara and Carter and grabbed her own paper and drew a lightsaber.  
“That’s a cool lightsaber,” Carter said, taking off his headphones.  
“Thanks. What’s your favourite Star Wars movie?” Lena askes.  
“A New Hope. what about you?” Carter askes.  
“I can’t decide between A New Hope and Revenge of the Sith. They’re both great,” Lena took out her phone, “I must have hired incompetent staff. They can solve this equation.” Lena wrote the equation 5x-4+2(x+4) = 16  
“I can do it!” Carter took the paper and immediately began solving it, “5x-4+2(x+4) = 165x-4+2x+8 = 16, 5x+2x+8-4 = 16, 7x-4 = 16, 7x = 14, x=2 How did your staff not solve this? This is easy.” Carter went back to colouring.  
“I guess I need a new staff,” Lena smiled at seeing the pure joy on the boy’s face, then she looked at Kara who looked like she wasn’t here, “Kara, babe, are you okay?”  
“I’ve been thinking,” Kara paused her music and took her headphones off.  
“What about?” Lena asked, putting Kara’s head in her lap.  
“Life. Why does it exist? Why would Rao create such a horrible brew of some people?” Kara asked, looking at Lena’s ear.  
“Who’s Rao?” Lena asked.  
“I thought I told you and Cat,” Kara furrowed her brow.  
“Told us what?” Cat said as she walked to the kitchen to get the take out numbers off the fridge.  
“I must not have,” Kara floated up and waited for everyone's reaction.  
“Cat,” Lena looked at Kara wide eyed, “Am I on drugs or something or is Kara actually floating?”  
“What do you mean Kara is-” Cat dropped her phone as she turned to see Kara laying in the air level with the counter, “What the hell?!”  
“Mom. You’re not supposed to say bad words, and it’s obvious that Kara here, if that is her real name, is an alien,” Carter said as if it was obvious.  
“It is my name,” Kara crossed her legs and turned upside down, “Danvers isn’t my real last name though. It’s Zor-El. I’m from Krypton, yes that Krypton. I am an alien, good detective skills Carter. Before you ask, I do have other powers other than flight. My entire family and race is dead other than Kal. The Danvers took me in when I landed. Rao is a god. Questions?” Kara gracefully landed on the floor and continued colouring.  
“Uh, where do I start? Um what powers do you have?” Lena asked, still shocked by the information she was given.  
“Flight, freeze breath, laser vision, acid spit, speed, telepathic immunity, force fields, invisibility, creating wormholes, sunburst, I’m faster and stronger than Superman, telekinesis, sonic scream, pyrokinesis, I’m a genius, shape shifting, accelerated healing, agility, cold resistance, super hearing, x-ray vision, invulnerability, infrared vision, microscopic vision, night vision, telescopic vision, thermal vision, and I feel like I’m forgetting something,” Kara thought, “oh yeah! I’m bulletproof, I can’t get sick, I only have one weakness, and I probably have more that I don’t know about.” Kara said all of this while colouring a picture of a flower.  
“That’s- wow,” Cat said.  
“Can Kara take me flying?” Carter asked.  
“Maybe later if she’s okay with it,” Cat said.  
“That’s so cool! I would love to test your powers and your DNA and we could, with your consent of course,” Lena said.  
“I guess we can,” Kara put a few bees in the garden she drew, “If you’ve been wondering why I eat so much is because I need to eat about 15,000 calories each day or bad stuff happens.”  
“Like what?” Lena asked.  
“I tend to pass out or feel dizzy or lose control of my powers,” Kara added a blue flower.  
“Fascinating,” Lena was already planning what she needed to have for testing in her head.  
“I’m going to order four pizzas instead of the originally planned two. And 8 orders of potstickers,” Cat said, not wanting Kara to lose control of her many powers.  
“Thanks,” Kara put the final touches on her picture, “do you like my picture?”  
“It looks lovely dear,” Lena was wondering if her artistic ability was one of her powers.  
“Do you want to watch a movie?” Cat offered.  
“Yeah sure. What movie?” Carter asked.  
“What do you think, Kara?” Cat asked.  
“Singing in The Rain!” Kara suggested.  
“How does that sound with everyone?” Cat asked.  
“Okay, I’m going to colour while we watch it though,” Carter picked up his crayons and papers.  
“What about you Lena?” Cat asked.  
“I’m down for that,” Lena said, “Let me finish sending this email, then I’ll join you.”  
“Yay!” Kara got up and went to sit on the floor in front of the couch.  
“She’s a ray of sunshine isn’t she?” Cat said to Lena lovingly.  
“She’s our ray of sunshine,” Lena looked up and gave Cat a kiss.


	2. Chapter The Second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun times with Carter. Kara, Cat, and Lena go to the fortress of solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'Ve WriTtEn sTaRtS tO FaNfiCs OnLy To qUiT aFtEr i'Ve WriTtEn LiKe 10,000 wOrDs MoRe ThAn OnCe tHiS wEeK. wHaT hAs My LiFe BeCoMe???

Kara, Lena, and Cat were asleep in Cat’s bed. They had eaten and finished Singing in The Rain. They stayed up for another hour after putting Carter to bed. They were going to stay up longer but Lena had started to yawn. Kara was the big spoon, Lena was the middle spoon, and Cat was the little spoon. I was about 5:30am when Kara had started to stir, waking up Cat. 

“I don’t want to go,” Kara mumbled in her sleep. Cat got up and walked around the bed to the side Kara was on. 

“Mother please!” Kara said a little louder. Cat wasn’t sure if she should wake Kara up or not.

“I don’t want to leave you!” Kara said.

“Kara, Kara,” Cat shook Kara, “Wake up, you’re having a bad dream.”

“MOM!” Kara yelled before sitting up and awake.

“Mmm what time is it?” Lena said groggily.

“No, no, no, it wasn’t supposed to happen like that,” Kara was crying so hard she was shaking.

“Kara. it’s alright,” Cat hugged Kara, “We’re here.”

“What happened?” Lena asked.

“She had a bad dream,” Cat said.

“Kara dear, do you want to tell us about it?” Lena asked, hugging Kara as well.

“It- it- was Kryp- Krypton. It ex- exploded again. I watch my- my friends and f- family die,” Kara said between her tears.

“I’m so sorry you had to see that,” Cat pulled Kara to her chest.

“What’s the date?” Kara asked.

“Uh,” Lena rolled over to the bed stand to check her phone, “May 9th.”

“I can’t believe I forgot,” Kara pried herself from Cat and Lena.

“Forgot what?” Lena asked.

“Today was the day it happened,” Kara opened the curtains of the glass sliding doors.

“What are you doing?” Cat asked, shielding Lena’s eyes from the sun.

Kara didn’t respond and she left for the kitchen. Lena and Cat looked at each other, shrugged, and followed Kara. Kara got a large bowl, filled it half way up, and went back up stairs with it.

“Kara, babe,” Lena touched Kara’s wrist, “What are you doing?”

Lena put her hands on Lena’s shoulders and positioned her in front of the sun, “Kneel.”

“Okay?” Lena was very confused.

“Cat,” Kara motioned for Cat to come over. She did the same thing she did to Lena to Cat, “Kneel.”

Cat and Lena looked at each other and shrugged.

“Ej ljko rost hfow khk iushke guih Rao idohuw,” Kara said and used the water to splash a bit onto Cat and Lena’s foreheads then her own. She turned to face the sun with Cat and Lena, “El myahra.” She put her palms together, closed her eyes, and started to mumble to herself. After a minute or two Lena tried to get up, but Kara held her in place.

“Stay.”

“Okay,” Lena thought about how she would never do this for anyone except for Kara and Cat.

“Ieiu, Ukr, this is Cat and Lena my girlfriends,” Kara said.

“It’s nice to see you again,” A loud booming voice says.

“What the hell?!” Cat says.

“It’s like a spiritual facetime for the dead,” Kara says, “Cat, Lena, that voice you just heard was my father.”

“I have so many questions,” Lena said to Kara.

“Those will have to wait until after this because we only have 15 minutes,” Kara said quickly, “Mother, say hello.”

“Hi dear,” Kara’s mother says, “How have you been?” 

“I’ve been good,” Kara took Cat and Lena’s hands, “I got the job I wanted. I like being an engineer. I met Carter, Cat’s son, yesterday. We’ve been together for a month so far. Alex and Kelly got married. Life’s good.”

“I’m glad to hear. When are you, Lena, and Cat going to get married?” Kara’s father asked.

“Uh, on Earth people court for longer than a month before getting married,” Kara blushed at her father’s question.

“Lena, Cat, if either of you hurt my little girl I will end you. I know I may be dead, but I have connections,” Alura said.

“I won’t,” Lena and Cat say at the same time out of fear.

“Good,” Alura’s tone softened.

“I miss you guys,” Kara says, wiping tears from her eyes.

“We miss you too,” Zor-El says.

“How’s aunt Astra doing?” Kara asked. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t asked in earlier conversations.

“What do you mean?” Alura asked.

“We thought she escaped?” Zor-El said.

“I didn’t think she did.”

“We haven’t heard from her. Kara, I think she may be alive,” Zor-El said.

“What?!” Kara was very confused, “Do you know where she is?”

“I think she’s on-” Was all she heard her mother say before her time with them was up.

“Mother? Father?” Kara listened for them but heard nothing, “She’s alive?”

“Kara that’s good news, right?” Lena asked.

“It’s amazing news!” Kara got up with a big smile on her face, “I don’t know where she is though. She could be in an entire different multiverse or a different timeline or in the past or future! She could be on a different multiverse on a different planet in the future on a different timeline!”

“Mom?” Carter poked his tired head in the room and said, “I heard voices. Who else is here?”

“No one buddy. How about we go make breakfast for Lena and Kara while she uh- stims?” Cat distracted her son.

“Can we make pancakes? With blueberries and chocolate chips?” Carter beamed.

“Of course we can bud. Let’s not bother Kara,” Cat ushered Carter out of the room and into the kitchen.

“Where would she be?” Kara asked herself through her tears.

“Come here Kara,” Lena pulled Kara into a hug.

“They’re gone gone, but she’s just gone,” Kara whispered.

“We’ll find her,” Lena stroked Kara’s hair.

“How?” Kara asked.

“Well considering that you and I are geniuses and we know other geniuses that we could ask for help and Cat is like a bloodhound when finding things, I think we got this,” Lena gave Kara a light smile.

“You really think so?” Kara looked up at Lena.

“Definitely,” Lena kissed Kara.

“Let’s go get some food,” Kara said.

“I’d rather stay here and cuddle you,” Lena said, holding Kara tighter.

“I’ll let you ask me as many questions as you want,” Kara negotiated.

“Did Cat say she and Carter were making pancakes? I love pancakes,” Lena wanted to get Kara some food so she could get some knowledge, “How often can you talk to your parents?”

“Ah ah ah,” Kara got up off the bed, “Downstairs first.”

“Yes Ms. Danvers,” Lena got up and winked at Kara.

“Once a year. 15 minutes each year, but they can watch me any time I’m in sunlight,” Kara said, opening the door for Lena.

“Fascinating,” Lena made her way down the stairs down the stairs with Kara, “What was the water for?”

“ReflectIve surfaces of any kind can be used as a gateway for spirits. I put it on our foreheads so that we could hear them,” Kara said as she took a seat at the island.

“That’s cool! I still want to test your powers,” Cat leaned over the island and kissed Lena, “but that can wait.” Lena blushed.

“Glad we could come to that agreement,” Kara kissed Cat, “good morning.”

“Good morning,” Cat smiles as she saw her girlfriends kiss.

“Ew,” Carter said as he was measuring the flour for the pancakes.

“Come here,” Cat kissed Carter’s cheek.

“Mom!” Carter giggled.

“I love you bud,” Cat said to Carter and hugged him from behind.

“Imma teach you something,” Kara grabbed a piece of paper and a crayon, “you have green eyes and the fourth letter in green is e,” Kara wrote green on the paper and circled the second e, “and your name is Lena and the second letter of Lena is e,” Kara wrote e on the paper, “you were born in October and the third letter of October is t,” Kara wrote t on the paper, “what’s your favourite drink?”

“Malibu sunrise,” Lena said.

“The fourth letter of that is i,” Kara wrote down i, “what’s your favourite animal?”

“Cats,” Lena replied.

“The first letter is c,” Kara wrote it down then said, “eetic…” Kara laughed.

“What’s funny?” Lena asked.

“It sounds similar to the word itic which is a Kryptonese word for,” Kara laughed and whispered, “shit.”

Lena laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Cat asked.

Kara showed the paper to Cat the wrote:  _ = shit in Kryptonese _

Cat laughed.

“What are we laughing about?” Carter said, putting a blueberry in his mouth.

“Uh-” Kara’s cheeks were red, “what month were you born in?”

“September. Why?” He asked.

“It’s a thing,” Kara wrote e for his eyes, a for Carter, and p for September, “what’s your favourite drink?”

“Chocolate milk.”

“What’s your favourite animal?” Kara wrote c on the paper.

“Parrots.”

“Eapcp,” Kara thought what word that sounds like, “Epsp means child in Kryptonese.”

“That’s better than what mine means,” Lena laughed.

“What does yours mean?” Carter asked.

“Uhhh… a word you shouldn’t say,” Lena said.

“Is it a bad word?” He said.

“Yeah,” Cat responded, “now go mix the stuff together.”

“Is everything okay?” Cat asked Kara and held her hand.

“Yeah. My aunt is alive!” Kara smiled, “I don’t know where she is but she’s alive!”

“That’s amazing!” Cat hugged Kara, “Carter! Stop eating the chocolate chips.”

“Sorry mom,” Carter blushed and continued mixing the batter.

“He’s so cute,” Lena grabbed Cat’s hand and rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“He is,” Cat sighs with content, “Carter! Don’t touch the hot stove! It’s hot for a reason! How about you go draw with Kara and Lena?”

“Okay!” Carter hopped off the stool and ran to go sit with Kara, “What are you going to draw Lena?”

“I don’t know yet,” Lena was debating on drawing a sketch for a gauntlet or a stun gun that doesn’t hurt someone, but renders them defencles instead of shooting and killing them.

“What about you Kara?”

“I think I’ll draw Thalon,” Kara said, getting a pencil.

“Where’s that?” Lena asked.

“It’s the third planet from Rao,” Kara drew a light line down her paper.

“Can you teach me about your solar system?”

Lena asked, also drawing a light line down her paper.

“Anytime,” Kara said. She had just changed her mind from drawing Thalon to drawing herself, Cat, Lena, and Carter. 

She needed to get a reference height for Cat. After Cat put the first pancake on the plate, Kara took the spatula from her hand and told her to stand up straight, “4- no, 6.”

Kara wrote the number down and smiled at a very confused Cat, “thank you.” Kara returned to her chair and continued to draw.

Lena watched the whole thing, also very confused. She laughed lightly as Cat shrugged and returned to the pancakes.

Kara used a small boost of super speed, so she could draw Cat’s cleavage.

Lena had drawn the skeleton of the gun and now all she needed to do was design the outside of it and make it look cool and sleek. Once she did that, she started to mumble to herself about the weights and the amount of force that the gun needed.

Carter had been drawing Chewbacca. Carter’s favourite part about Chewie was his bandolier.

Kara has just finished herself and was starting Lena, but she needed a reference height for her too. She stood up and went over to Lena’s chair. She was hunched over her paper, doing math on it. Kara told her the answer in 20 seconds of looking at it.

“How did you d-”

“I’m a genius, remember?” Kara smirked, “Stand up straight.”

Lena did as asked. 

“2- no, 2 ½,” Kara smiled, “Thank you.”

“Can I ask why?” Lena sat back down in her chair.

“It’s a surprise,” Kara said and continued to draw Lena.

“Kara, you’re good at drawing right?” Carter asked.

“Some would say so. Why do you ask bud?” Kara said without looking up from her paper.

“I need help drawing the grenades,” Carter slid the paper closer to Kara. It was an amazing drawing of Chewbacca.

“This looks fantastic. What’s troubling you about the grenades?” 

“I don’t really know what a grenade looks like,” Carter slumped.

“Lucky for you, I have one,” Kara smiled and leaped up from her chair.

“What?” Lena asked. She was debating if it was a real one or not. Kara always had the strangest things in her backpack.

“It’s not real,” Kara frowned, “Alex won’t let me have them anymore, but she did get me one to make me feel less worse and it kind of did.”

“Thank goodness,” Lena returned to her work.

“She also gave me a butterfly knife,” Kara pulled it out and flipped it open.

“What?” Cat said this time, “Please tell me this one isn’t real.”

“It’s real and rainbow,” Kara fiddled with it in her fingers.

“Kara please put that away,” Cat said.

“Okay,” Kara hid it in the super secret pouch where she kept her mini arsenal of weapons. “Alright Carter, go nuts,” Kara placed it in front of him.

“Do you have any more weapons with you?” Carter asked.

“I do,” Kara was given a cold glance from Cat, “not have any more because that would be irresponsible.”

“Oh. I can see that,” Carter began to draw.

Lena, Carter, and Kara continued to draw on their respective papers.

“Pancakes are served,” Cat placed a plate of pancakes in front of Kara and Carter, then Lena and herself.

“I finished my drawing!” Kara held up the paper for Cat to see.

“It’s amazing darling,” Cat looked at the symbol on the side, “It’s the S.”

“It’s not an S and my cousin is stupid for thinking so. Jor-El’s memory crystals say what it means, but Kal being Kal decides that it means war. He has disgraced the House of El and sometimes I’m read to punch that idiotic smug grin off his face and burry it in the ground because he doesn’t deserve to be in Rao’s light after all that he’s done to me and my family’s name,” Kara was about to blow a hole in the counter, “I’ll be back.” 

Kara walked off with her hands clenched. She’s afraid that she scared them. Kara grabbed her headphones and turned them on as loud as they went. She went into Cat’s closet to sit and rock. She sat there for about ten minutes listening to a Beethoven symphony until she decided she was ready to be around people again. Kara took a deep breath to try and calm down.

Lena knocked on the door, “You okay babe?” 

Kara opened the door, “I am now.” Kara smiled.

“Your pancakes are getting cold,” Lena teased.

“I must eat them before they get cold,” Kara played back. Lena and Kara made their way down the stairs.

“You okay sweetheart?” Cat asked.

“Yeah. He just makes me so mad. He abandoned me and disgraced one of the few things left of Krypton,” Kara took a bite of her pancake.

Lena hugged Kara and Cat joined in. Carter watched for a while before joining in himself.

“We’re your family now,” He said.

Kara was enjoying the hug for a little while before she got overwhelmed and shrugged them off.

“Eat you pancakes,” Cat said.

“They’re cold,” Kara used a small burst of heat vision to warm them up a little, then put her headphones on and ate.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” Cat kissed the top of Kara’s head.

“I don’t think I will either,” Lena kissed Cat’s cheek, “Eat.”

“Carter,” Cat said, “You have school in half an hour. Finish up bud.”

“Okay mom. Do I need to shower too?” He asked, showing half a pancake in his mouth.

“Yes. Jared will be here soon with the car. Don’t forget your math homework,” Cat cut up the rest of Carter’s pancake.

*knock knock*

“Carter! Jared’s here!” Cat yelled.

“I’m almost done mom!” Carter yelled from his room. He ran down the stairs with his bag and his hair wet and combed.

“Looking good Carter,” Lena told him and handed him his math work, “Here you go bud.”

“Thanks mom,” Carter froze, “Lena. Thanks Lena.”

“I- uh- uh- uh- I- w- n- c-”

“Have a good day,” Cat kissed the top of Carter’s head.

“Thanks mom. I’ll see you later,” Carter walked out the door.

“So now that we’re alone,” Cat grabbed Lena’s collar and pulled her closer.

“I’m worried about Kara,” Lena pointed at Kara who was on the floor, rocking, with her headphones and drawing.

“We should talk to her,” Lena said as she began to make her way to Kara, ‘Hey baby.”

Kara’s face immediately lit up, “Hey.”

“Everything okay?” Cat asked, rubbing circles on Kara’s back.

“Yeah. Why?” Kara was drawing really hard with the crayon.

“No reason,” Lena said, looking at Kara’s drawing.

“Do you want to cuddle with us?” Cat asked.

“After I’m done,” Kara hadn’t looked up from her drawing.

“Okay sweet pea,” Cat kissed Kara’s cheek, “We’ll be in the bedroom.”

Lena kissed Kara’s forehead and left with Cat.

_ I’m mad a Kal. He’s so bad for the House of El. He doesn’t deserve it’s glory. Is there a way to remove him from it? I think there may be something on it in the Fortress. _

Kara had been mindlessly drawing and it wasn’t until now that she realized what she was drawing. It was the symbol of the House of El, but in the corner there was Kal covered with an x. She texted Kal to not come to the Fortress for the day. Kal knew that when Kara asked for space she really needed it, so he said okay and didn’t question. Kara tiptoed into the bedroom just in case Cat and Lena were asleep, but they were making out. Kara smiled.

“I have an idea,” Kara said and sat on the bed.

“What is it darling?” Cat gasped out as Lena nibbled at her ear.

“It’s a surprise. Bring something warm,” Kara got up and walked away thinking about how she was going to carry Cat and Lena who were afraid of heights.

“What do you think she’s planning?” Cat asked Lena.

“I don’t know,” Lena kissed Cat and got up, “But I’m super turned on by how forceful she was, so I’m going to obey.”

Lena and Cat walked down the stairs with jackets in hand.

“That’s not going to be enough. Lucky for you,” Kara sped off and came back with parkas in an instant, “I’m prepared.”

“Where are we going?” Cat asked, putting the parka on, “Will we be back before Carter gets home?”

“Depends on how quick I am,” Kara smirked, “We’re flying there.”

“In a plane?” Lena asked hopefully.

“Nope!” Kara dragged Lena and Cat out onto the balcony, “Ready?”

“No!” Cat and Lena said at the same time when Kara picked them up at the same time and lifted off.

“We’re gonna die!” Lena said, burying her face in Kara’s neck.

“It’s going to take us like 5 minutes to get there,” Kara said and kisses Lena’s forehead, “Only if I don’t get stopped by military. That was not fun.”

“The military?!” Lena screamed.

“I was only joking. Partially.”

“Are we almost there?” Cat said, gripping Kara for dear life.

“Well we just passed Brazil, so two more minutes give or take,” Kara said gazing down to see where they were.

“Brazil?!” Lena screamed.

“Can you please stop screaming in my ear?” Kara winced, “Just relax and hold onto me.”

“Sorry, but I’m thousands of feet above the sky and I’m kinda freaking out,” Lena said quieter.

The last two minutes were filled with silence and Cat and Lena with their faces in Kara’s neck.

“Here,” Kara landed in front of the Fortress.

“Kara, why did you bring us to a hunk of ice?” Cat said, kind of mad that Kara had flown them to the middle of nowhere.

“Things are not always as they appear,” Kara brushed some snow off the Key and picked it up, “Welcome to the Fortress of Solitude.” Kara led them inside.

“Wow,” Cat looked at the marvelous ice sculptures around her.

“This is so cool,” Lena didn’t even notice the sculptures and went straight for the computers, “Can I touch these?”

“Not unless you want Kalex to kill us all,” Kara said, searching for him.

“What’s a Kalex?” Cat said.

“Hello Ms. Zor-El. Do you know the others?” Kalex said.

“Kalex! Hey bud! I do know them, they are my girlfriends. Can you give them access to the Fortress?” Kara asked, moving towards him.

“Of course Ms. Zor-El,” Kalex spun around and left.

“Is that like a Kyrptonian Siri?” Cat asked, staring at him as he left.

“Kalex is a lot better than Siri. He actually works,” Kara touched some things on the computer and it made some beeping noises, “Alright, now that Kalex is stationed as a guard at the door, I can finally do what I came here to do.”

“And what is that?” Lena said not looking up from the computer.

“You,” Kara took Cat and Lena’s hands and led them to the bedroom.

Lena was sleeping on Cat’s chest and Kara on Lena. Kara was debating if she should get up or not. She wanted to not allow Kal into the Fortress anymore and remove his name from the Codex, but she also wanted to stay and cuddle with Cat and Lena. She decided that she could cuddle with them later. Kara got up and put the covers on Lena and Cat. She pulled up the list of people allowed into the Fortress and smiled when she saw Lena and Cat’s names. She clicked on Kal’s name and deleted it. Kara hated it when he said she couldn’t do things. 

_ See Kal? I can do things. _ She thought.

“Kara? Why aren’t you in bed?” Lena said, only wrapped in a sheet.

“I was doing something. I’ll be back in a sec,” Kara still had to remove Kal from the Codex.

“Okay. Don’t be too long though. I have something that needs to be taken care of,” Lena winked at Kara.

She needed to hurry up. 

“Kalex,” Kara called out quietly.

“Yes, Ms. Zor-El?”

“Can I erase Kal from the House of El?” Kara asked the AI.

“You can as the leader of the House of El, but are you sure about this Ms. Zor-El?”

“Yes. He’s hurt me too much,” Kara sighed.

Kalex didn’t respond for a little bit. “It has been done.”

“Thank you,” Kara left to go to the bedroom but she stopped before she got there, “Don’t kill Kal-El if he tries to enter. Just make sure he doesn’t come in.”

“Yes Ms. Zor-El.”

“Kara, we’ve been here for 5 hours. We need to go because Carter is almost out of school,” Lena managed to say as Kara was playing with her nipples.

“She’s right,” Cat gasped when she felt Kara’s fingers enter her.

“One more round then we can go,” Kara said in between nibbles of Lena’s nipples.

“Where’s my shirt?” Lena said walking around the Fortress in her bra.

“It’s on the control panel thing,” Cat blushed.

“Everyone ready to go?” Kara said, walking out from the fabrication room in a new shirt because hers was ripped off.

“I am,” Cat said, doing the last button on her parka, “We should pick Carter up from school ourselves as a surprise.”

“Still buttoning,” Lena was concentrating on buttoning her own parka, “Sounds like a plan.”

“Are we going to tell Carter about this? Not the sex, but about the Fortress?” Kara asked, opening the Fortress door.

“I guess we could, what do you think Lena?” Cat asked.

“Sure. I don’t see why not. Finished with myk buttons!”

“Hold on tight,” Kara lifted off slowly at first then bolted off.

“I will never get used to that,” Cat buried her head in Kara’s neck.

“Hey bud!” Cat waved Carter over.

“Hey Mom. Why isn’t Jared here? Did something happen? Is Grandma dead?!” Carter spiraled.

“No, no, no. Everything is fine. Grandma is fine. Kara, Lena, and I took a day off together and after you finish your homework we were going to make cookies and watch a movie,” Cat said while hugging Carter to try and calm him.

“What type of cookies? What did you guys do today?” Carter got closer to Lena and Kara.

“We can’t tell you where we went in public just in case someone is listening. You can pick the cookies as long as it’s not coconut. It leaves a funny feeling in my mouth,” Lena scrunched her nose.

“Double chocolate chip cookies!” Carter got into the car, “We’re not in public anymore where did you guys go?” 

“We went to the Fortress of Solitude,” Kara was sitting in the backseat with Carter.

“YOU WENT TO THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE?! What did you do while you were there?” He asked loudly.

“We uh- uh- uh-” Lena stuttered, “looked at the computers.”

“Easy with the volume control bud,” Kara winced and rubbed her ears, “We also had fun with Kalex.”

“Who’s Kalex? Can I meet them?” Carter was suddenly full of questions.

“He’s an AI, like Siri, but functional and just amazing!” Lena was eager to pick his circuits for information, she feels that she and Kalex will become well acquainted.

“I can bring him to you because flying to Antarctica is very difficult for a neurotypical human and I can’t even imagine what it would be like for a human person with autism,” Kara said, “I didn’t even like it at first.”

“Does that mean I can’t fly with you?” Carter’s face fell.

“You can still fly with me but it would have to be indoors and with your mother’s consent,” Kara reasoned.

“Can I mom? When we get home?” Carter asked Cat.

“If Kara says yes,” Cat turned left.

“What do you say Kara?” Carter asked, getting ready to put on his headphones after Kara asked.

“Sure but I want some time alone first,” Kara noticed Carter about to start his headphones, “What songs are on your playlist?”

“Here,” Carter handed her the iPod.

Kara scrolled through the list with her eyes widening in the process, “Carter?! I thought you said you listened to instrumental jazz?!” Kara had seen lots of explicit songs on the playlist.

“Among other things,” Carter smiled and took his iPod back.

“Carter!” Kara laughed and playfully slapped his arm, “I can’t wait for the cookies.” Kara and Carter beamed at the thought of cookies.

“Sometimes I feel like I have one girlfriend and two kids,” Cat laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I’m using Kara as a tool for my own personal grudge against Superman...
> 
> There will be more tomorrow if I don't die of cOnFuSiOn AbOuT LiFe.


	3. Chapter The Third

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Superman is a bitch is all I can say.
> 
> Also some light fluffy times in between. And sexy times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had typed out a whole like 8,000 words then decided I didn’t like it. *i’M gOiNg InSaNe* 
> 
> (I still don't like Superman)
> 
> (I was not too good yesterday and that's why I didn't post. Sorry.)

“Kara!” Clark busted through the window in Cat’s bedroom. They were sleeping cuddled against each other.

“Clark? What are you doing here?” Kara sat up sleepily.

“I can’t get into the Fortress without Kalex attacking me and telling me to leave!” Clark was too panicked to notice that Cat and Lena were there.

“Kara? What’s going on? Why are you up?” Cat asked groggily.

“Superman is here,” Kara whispered to Cat.

“Your cousin is here? I thought we didn’t want that,” Lena rubbed her eyes.

“They know about us?!” Clark got close to them.

“We’re going to talk on the roof,” Kara got up and kissed their foreheads, “go back to sleep.”

“How could tell them-” Clark began to yell.

“There’s a child sleeping two doors down. Could you shut up for more than two seconds and wait until we get outside?”

Kara and Clark flew up to the roof.

“Why did you let  _ Cat Grant _ and  _ a Luthor  _ know our secrets?!”

“Because I’m dating them,” Kara was getting irritated.

“You’re dating  _ two _ people?!” Kal yelled.

“Yes.”

“We’ll discuss everything wrong with that later. But first why can’t I get into the Fortress?”

“There’s nothing wrong with my relationship. If anything you should be worried about your own. I think Lois is going to leave you. I wouldn’t blame her,” Kara crossed her arms, “The reason you can’t get into the Fortress is because I don’t allow you to.”

She just wanted to get back to bed with Cat and Lena.

“What are you talking about?” Kal balled his fists.

“I am the head of the house and you dishonoured the house and me personally. You are no longer a part of the House of El. You are no longer Kal-El you are just Kal,” Kara was even more mad.

“You can’t do that!” Clark walked up closer to Kara.

“I already have,” Kara balled her own fists.

“You bitch!” Kal tried to punch Kara, but he always seems to forget that Kara is stronger and faster than him. She quickly doges and counters his attack putting him into a choke hold.

“Leave or I will hurt you,” Kara released her grip.

“Fuck you,” Clark spat.

“DO NOT DISRESPECT YOUR ELDERS!” Kara punched Kal enough to knock him to the ground. She ripped the House of El symbol off his suit, picked him up, and threw him out of her sight.

“Oh my god,” Lena whispered at seeing what she just saw.

Kara whipped her head around, “I thought you were asleep.”

“We went to check on you to make sure you were okay and I think you did just fine. You’re older than him?” Cat asked, eyes still wide from what she had just seen.

“That’s what you got from that? And yes I’m in my mid 50s. I’m 13 years older than him,” Kara made her way towards Cat and Lena.

“Wow,” Lena hugged Kara.

“Can we go to bed now?” Kara yawed.

“Sure but do you want to talk about this later?” Cat said, tightening her robe.

“Not really,” Kara went inside and the conversation didn’t go any further.

“Mom, Lena, Kara!” Carter bolted into their bedroom, “wait. Kara’s not in here. Where is she?”

“Morning bud. I don’t know where she is,” Cat smiled, “do you want to help me find her?”

“Too early,” Lena pulled the blanket over her head.

“It’s 8:30 babe,” Cat pulled the blanket back.

“It’s Sunday,” Lena frowned and pulled the covers from Cat.

“You can have 30 more minutes,” Cat scooted off the bed and took Carter’s hand and left, “where do you want to check first?”

“Guest room!” Carter ran down the hall and dragged his mom with him.

*knock knock* “Kara, babe, you in here?” Cat asked and pressed her ear to the door. There was no response, so Cat opened the door and found no one, “where to next Carter?”

“Living room!” Carter grabbed Cat’s hand and ran.

“Kara! Please tell us where you are so Carter will stop making me run!” Cat huffed as she sat down on the couch.

“Kitchen!” Kara called out.

“What are you doing?” Carter said from behind her.

“Squeak,” Kara opened the cabinet door and it quietly squeaked. Kara was sitting on the floor with a can of WD-40 next to her.

“Is that bothering you?” Cat asked.

“Yes,” She sprayed it on the hinges and smiled, “no squeak.”

“I’m up now,” Lena came down to stairs, covered in a blanket and tripped on the blanket causing her to tumble down.

“Oh my gosh Lena! Are you okay?” Cat rushed over to Lena.

“Fuuuuck,” Lena groaned.

“Language,” Cat scolded, “I guess that means you’re okay.”

Lena groaned and pulled the blanket over her head, “blood.”

“What is it with my girlfriends and not speaking in coherent sentences? Are you trying to say you're bleeding?” Cat deciphered.

“Vagina,” Lena held up a middle finger towards her uterus.

“Babe. Stop. Carter’s here. If you’re on your period you can go back to bed and I’ll bring you some pills and food,” Cat rubbed Lena’s back.

“I stay,” Lena got comfy on the floor.

“Alright then. I'm going to check on Kara and make food,” Cat stood up, “do you want to make breakfast with me Carter?”

“Mhm. Can we make eggs and bacon and toast with the yummy guava jam?” Carter’s eyes lit up.

“Sure,” Cat turned to Kara who was still on the floor, “can you hand me two frying pans please?”

Kara didn’t take her focus from listening to the squeaking but handed two pans to Cat.

“Thanks,” Cat took the pans and put them on the stove, “Carter can you get the eggs, bread, bacon, and jam?”

“Of course,” Carter went to the fridge, “what did you mean when you said Lena was on her period?”

Cat dropped the spatula she had gotten and Kara caught it, “it’s when… uh…”

“People with a uterus aren’t pregnant and they bleed once a month for 3 to 8 days, but it’s okay,” Kara sprayed the hinges on a different cabinet door.

“Does it hurt?” Carter asked.

“Yes.”

“Do I have a uterus?”

“No.”

“Is Lena hurting?”

“Yes.”

“I’m going to hug her,” Carter left the kitchen.

“I’m going to come to you when he asks difficult questions,” Cat laughed.

“Lena are you okay?” Carter laid down next to Lena.

“Hurt,” She grumbled.

“I’m sorry you hurt,” Carter awkwardly hugged Lena.

“Thank you!” Lena began to cry.

“Did I do something wrong?” Carter breathed faster. 

“You did everything right Carter,” Lena hugged Carter harder.

“Can you let me go?” Carter squirmed.

“Sure,” Lena let go then pulled the blanket tighter around her.

“Mom. I want to do the toast,” Carter washed his hands.

“Go ahead bud,” Cat was mixing the eggs together.

“No more squeak!” Kara disturbed the silence.

“Good. Can you carry Lena up to the bed and take these to her?” Cat handed Kara some pills.

“Okey dokey,” Kara left to the living room and handed Lena the pills, “I’m going to pick you up now.”

“Mm,” Lena groaned as she took the pills.

“I can make you feel better. I don’t mind blood,” Kara picked Lena up.

“Kara!” Lena thought for a little bit, “You know what that doesn’t sound so bad. Let’s do it in the shower so there’s less mess.”

“Yes ma’am.”

*thud*

“I’m going to go see if everything’s okay,” This wasn’t the first thud Cat had heard.

“Okay. I’ll keep toasting,” Carter put jam on a piece of toast.

“Everything okay in there?” Cat knocked on the door and heard a moan. Cat sighed, “I’m coming in.”

“Hey Cat,” Kara said with three fingers deep in Lena.

“Faster Kara,” Lena moaned.

“How’s it going?” Kara increased her speed.

“This is great. I would stay and watch, but I don’t like blood. I’m going to give you 5 more minutes to make her cum then I want you two to clean up then come down and eat breakfast. Okay?” Cat crossed her arms.

Lena came quickly and forcefully.

“Get cleaned up,” Cat had to stop herself from moaning at the sight.

“That was so good,” Lena moaned as Cat closed the door.

“Mom! Is Lena going to be okay?” Carter asked as he set the plate on a table.

“She will be,” Cat smirked at the thought of watching her cum, “Do you want to look over your essay while we wait for them?”

Carter nodded.

“Cat, you’ve taken care of us today,” Lena pushed Cat on the bed, “Carter’s asleep so we’re going to take care of you.”

Kara nibbled on Cat’s ear while Lena slowly unbuttoned Cat’s shirt and straddled her.

“Thank you for today,” Kara trailed kisses down her neck.

“You’re wearing too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena on her period is my constant mood.


	4. Chapter The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy shit. Ur welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bangs head on wall* i'M gOoD.

“Good morning Mama, Mom, and Papa,” Carter bounced up onto the bed.  
“I sleep,” Lena pulled the blanket over her head.  
“Good morning Carter,” Kara said, scooting over so Carter could join them.  
“Did you say Mama, Mom, and Papa?” Cat asked.  
“I did. Mama,” Carter pointed to Lena, “Mom,” then Cat, “Papa.” He pointed to Kara.  
“Did you ask Kara and Lena before calling them that?”  
“Kara said I could pick. Lena, can I call you Mama?” Carter looked at the mound of blankets where Lena’s head was.  
“Sleeeeeeeeeeeeep,” Lena groaned.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Carter smiled.  
“It’s Monday. You have to go to work,” Cat kissed Lena’s forehead.  
“Fu- I mean crap,” Lena caught herself.  
“Good job Lena, come make breakfast with me,” Cat slid off the bed and left for the kitchen.  
“I’ll carry you down the stairs so you don’t fall again,” Kara giggled as she picked her girlfriend up.  
“Fine,” Lena laughed in her sleepy state.  
“Come on ladies! Get your butts down here!” Cat called from the kitchen.  
“We’re coming babe,” Lena yelled before turning to Kara, “Come on. Get out butts down there.”  
“Anything you want.”

“Carter! Do you have your science homework?!” Cat called.  
“I do,” Carter said as he was walking down the stairs.  
“Has Lena checked it?” Cat stuck Carter’s lunch bag in his backpack.  
“Yes and I got them all right,” Carter said as a car honked.  
“That’s Jared. Say goodbye to Lena and Kara before you go,” Lena was upstairs getting dressed and Kara was sitting on the floor in the living room stimming.  
“Bye Mom,” Carter hugged Cat and made his way to the living room, “Bye bye Papa,” Carter kissed Kara’s forehead and went upstairs, “Bye Mama.”  
“Bye Carter have a good day at school Bud,” Lena pulled him into a side hug because she was holding her hair in place with the other then Carter left.  
“Lena! Hurry up or you’ll be late!” Cat called up.  
“Please, I own the damn company. And I’ve been wanting to say this all morning and I can now that Carter isn’t here. FUCK! That feels good to say,” Lena smiled.   
“Cat. Squeak,” Kara made a mad face when she opened the balcony door and it squeaked.  
“Here,” Cat handed Kara the WD-40.  
Kara sprayed the door and wiggled it a little bit.  
“No squeak,” Kara beamed.  
“Yes but you have to get ready for work babe,” Cat took the can.  
“Okay. Can I kiss you first?”  
“Yes you may,” Cat stood on her toes so she could reach Kara and kissed her.  
Kara smiled then sped off and came back immediately ready for work.  
“I will never be used to that. Everyone ready to go?” Lena said as she grabbed the keys.  
“We are but it’s funny that you think you’re driving,” Cat smirked and took the keys then stopped, “shit.”  
“What is it?”  
“Carter has a career day at school and I said I’d talk to the class today but I have a meeting with China,” Cat sighed.  
“I could go. Kara you want to come with?” Lena volunteered.  
“I can,” Kara said.  
“You two are the best,” Cat kissed their cheeks, “Let’s go for real this time.”

“I’m here for Kara Danvers,” Lena told the receptionist.  
“Lab 8B on the left. She told me about you this morning. Be good to her or I will end you,” The woman smiled.  
“I- I will. Thank you,” Lena was actually a little bit scared by this woman. Lena knocked on the door but heard no response, so she knocked again. There was no response again so she opened the door and saw Kara dancing and singing along to a Prince song.  
“Everybody's got a bomb, we could all die any day, oh, but before I let that happen, I'll dance my life away, oh, they say two thousand zero zero party over, oops, out of time-,” Kara stopped, took her headphones off, and blushed when she saw Lena standing there.  
“You’re a really good singer and dancer and a fan of Prince I see,” Lena stood there smiling.  
“Th- thank you,” Kara turned around and began to pack up her stuff.  
“You think Carter will be disappointed that Cat’s not going to be there?” Lena sighed.  
“I don’t know,” Kara put her backpack on and held onto the straps, “I’m ready to go.”

“Hi, we’re here for Carter Grant and career day,” Lena smiled at the man at the front desk.  
“What is your relation to Carter?” He asked, not looking up from his computer.  
“We’re his mom’s,” Lena glanced at Kara who was sitting on a chair with her headphones on and her backpack on the floor, “girlfriends.”  
“Girlfriends?” The man continued to look at his computer, “Ah yes. Ms. Luthor and Ms. Danvers? Ms. Grant put you on the roster earlier this morning. Carter should be in classroom 103C down the hall. Take these passes.”  
“Thank you,” Lena turned to Kara, “Come on love.”  
“Okay,” Kara got up and locked arms with Lena.  
“Mama! Papa!” Carter ran up to Kara and Lena.  
“Hey bud. Why don’t you introduce us to your teacher?” Lena patted his back.  
“Okay! Ms. Karen, this is my Mama and this is my Papa,” Carter gestured to Lena and Kara.  
“I’m Lena and that is-” Lena was about to say Kara when she disappeared. Kara was staring at a model of a plane, “The blond woman in the corner is Kara.”  
“Nice to meet you. May I ask how you are related to Carter?” Nosy Karen asked.  
“We’re Cat’s girlfriends,” Lena smiled.  
“Oh,” Karen was taken aback, “Well we start in a few minutes if you’ll take your seats. Carter can lead you there.”  
“I will,” Carter grabbed Lena’s hand and headed for Kara, “Come on.” He grabbed Kara’s hand in his other.  
“Are we both presenting or just one of us?” Kara asked as she sat in the chair and squirmed, “and can I sit on the floor?”  
“I don’t know and sure,” Carter patted the floor next to him.  
“Alright parents, kids, Lena and Kara,” Karen glared at them, “We are going to start off with Betsy’s mom who is a Nurse practitioner.”

The presentations went on for a little while before it came to Lena and Kara. They had decided that Kara would go first.  
“Alright children. I am Kara Danvers. I know you’re probably wondering about my headphones. It's a comfort thing, but I can still hear you very well. I am an engineer of sorts. I am funded to take what is already made and make it better. When I complete that work I can pretty much have free range to do whatever I want. I made a little contraption this morning before I came here,” Kara pulled out a laptop looking thing with a box attached to it, “I haven’t named this yet, but it’s like a 3-D printer but smaller and faster and can make organic material like an,” Kara typed a few things into the computer, “apple. Questions?”  
Eight hands shot up immediately.  
“Yes. You with the pink shirt.”  
“How does it work?” The boy asked.  
“Well it kind of acts like a trans-matter portal…” Kara answered all the questions asked by the kids then it was Lena’s turn.  
“I am Lena Luthor and I am the CEO of LCorp. That means I own it. I do a wide variety of things. I mostly do paperwork about business things, but I also am an engineer like Kara. Recently I made a stun gun that doesn’t kill a person when you shoot them. Kind of like a taser but less harmful and in the shape of a gun. I couldn’t bring one in for legal reasons, but I have blueprints for it…” Lena continued her presentation that was the last of them.  
“Alright class, what do we say for the parents and Kara and Lena for coming in?” Karen is a bitch.  
“Thank you!” All the children said in unison.  
“I think we did well,” Lena kissed Kara lightly.  
“Me too. I had fun,” Kara smiled.  
“I was thinking of investing in the printer you made. That could revolutionize technology as we know it,” Lena smiled.  
“All business and no play,” Kara said.  
“I’ll play later,” Lena smirked.  
“I- I-” Kara started.  
“Mama! Papa! Do you have to go?” Carter frowned.  
“Yeah. You have to go to school and Lena has to go to work and I’m going to lunch with my sister. I finished my work for today,” Kara smiled.  
“Okay. But you’ll both be at home?” Carter asked innocently.  
“Of course we will,” Lena hugged Carter.  
“Can I leave now? I don’t like it here. Karen is mean,” Kara was rocking on her heels.  
“Yeah,” Lena hugged Carter again, “Bye buddy.”  
“Bye,” Kara gave Carter a quick hug then left.  
“See you at home!” Lena followed Kara, “The car is over there.”  
“I want to try to drive again,” Kara smiled.  
“I- uh- I guess so, sure,” Lena stuttered.  
“Keys please,” Kara held her hand out.  
“Here you are,” Lena got into the passenger seat.  
Kara adjusted her seat, started the car, then began pulling out.  
“Wait no,” Kara pulled the keys out of the engition, “I can’t. Sorry.” She got out and climbed into the back seat.  
“It’s okay dear. I’ll drive,” Lena got out went to the other car.  
“I’m sorry,” Kara curled up into a ball in the corner.  
“It’s okay. It’s fine. You don’t have to drive,” Lena continued to back up and handed Kara her headphones, “Here.”  
“Thank you,” Kara put them on.  
“I’ll drop you off at the restaurant with Alex,” Lena smiled at Kara. Kara nodded in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the Google Doc I typed this on I had 24,000 something words and now I have 9,000 something. Like, wtf me?! Did I have to really delete all that? Anyways, I don’t know what to do with this anymore. Suggestions are encouraged.


	5. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gala time queens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to mention galas a lot in my fanfics. I don't understand me. I am really confusing.

“Kara, babe, where are you?” Cat called from the living room.  
“Floor,” Kara called back from the kitchen. Kara always likes sitting on the floor. When she’s at Cat’s house “floor” means that she’s on the kitchen floor and when she’s at Lena’s it means she's on the dining room floor underneath the table.  
“Come on babe, you have to get ready,” Cat appeared in a red dress with floral patterned mesh sleeves. They were going to a gala in 20 minutes.  
“Okay, where’s Lee?” Kara got up and made her way to their bedroom.  
“She’s upstairs doing her makeup. Are you going to wear any?” Cat asked that because Kara almost never put makeup on and when she did she borrowed Cat or Lena’s makeup.  
“Maybe lipstick,” Kara took her suit out of the closet. It was a white tux with a black breast pocket and black flap pockets.  
“How do I look?” Lena stood up from the chair where she had been doing her makeup. Lena was wearing a skin tight black dress that showed off her cleavage and had a slit in the front going down her leg.  
“Rao,” Kara looked her up and down and ripped her shirt, “crap nuggets.”  
“I’ll take that as you like it. What about you Cat?”  
Cat was staring at Lena’s cleavage.  
“I’ll take that as a yes too,” Lena laughed.  
“I can’t get the tie,” Kara had sped into her suit and was now struggling to tie her bow tie.  
“I’ll do it,” Lena took the tie from Kara and tied it around her neck while Cat’s eyes moved onto Lena’s ass that the dress hugged tightly.  
“What colour lipstick would match this?” Kara asked.  
“You should wear a red that matches Cat’s dress,” Lena moved to her makeup bag and pulled one out, “do you want me to put it on you?” Kara shook her head.  
Cat’s phone dinged causing her to leave her trance, “T- The driver is here.”   
“Good because I just finished Kara’s lipstick,” Lena put it up, “ready to go?”  
“Mhm,” Cat replies trying to remain standing up after seeing her sexy girlfriends.

“Cat. It’s crowded over here,” Kara began to squirm around because people’s shoulders kept brushing hers. This was her first time at an event like this.  
“Want to go to the food table? It has potstickers and is not that crowded,” Cat held her hand out for Kara and she took it. Lena would have come to the table with them but she was discussing quantum entanglement with a Dr. Martin Stein.  
“I would like to welcome Cat Grant to the stage,” an announcer said.  
“I have to go babe,” Cat kissed Kara and headed on stage, “I started this fundraiser for autism research because of my son and countless other people who are living with it. I wanted to do something kind for them to help. The money that has been raised will go to helping them and we couldn’t have done this without all of the donations, so thank you.” Cat raised her glass and exited the stage.  
“You were great up there babe,” Lena kissed Cat.  
“Thank you,” Cat looked around for Kara, but she wasn’t at the food table, “Do you know where Kara went?”  
“No,” Lena looked around the room, “I’ll call her.”  
Kara picked up on the second ring, “hey Lee.”  
“Hi Kara, where are you?”  
“Under the table drawing.”  
“Which table?”  
“The food table.”  
“We’re coming over.”  
“Okay.” Kara hung up.  
“She’s under the food table,” Lena told Cat and headed to the table.  
“Hey Kar,” Cat sat on the floor next to Kara.  
“Why are you under the table babe?” Lena sat as well.  
“It was crowded and noisy,” Kara continued to draw.  
“We can go home if you want,” Cat offered.  
“You’re both having fun and I like it under the table because it smells good. Also I could hang out with you both while you talk to people and that wouldn’t be as bad. Do either of you have earbuds?” Kara was regretting not bringing her headphones.  
“Lucky for you I always come prepared,” Cat pulled headphones out of her purse.  
“Thank you,” Kara slid from under the table and dusted herself off, “People are looking at us.”  
“Ignore them. A lot of them are stuffed shirts that donate to things like this so they can get some good publicity,” Lena scoffed.  
“Ms. Luthor, hi. I’m a reporter from the Daily Planet-” A woman started.  
“Then why are you at a CatCo event?” Cat said.  
“You allowed 3 reporters from three different news sources other than your own to be here,” the woman replied simply.  
“Oh. Well I suppose I did. Carry on,” Cat moved back closer to Kara so that she could give Lena and the woman some privacy.  
“So you and Ms. Grant and the woman next to you arrived together, may I ask why?” The reporter asked.  
“You can connect the dots and then come back at the end of the event and perhaps ask a question that answers that one,” And with that Lena linked arms with Kara and Cat and walked away.  
“Being badass and a teacher at the same time,” Kara pressed a gentle kiss to Lena’s lips, “I like that.”  
“We have about three more people we have to talk to,” Cat said, laying her head on Lena’s shoulder, “Speak of the devil.”  
“Ms. Grant, Ms. Luthor, person I don’t know,” Mr. Edge greeted.  
“Her name is Kara but it Ms. Danvers to you. How are you Morgan?” Cat crossed her arms and glared at Morgan.  
“I’m doing just fine. I’m expanding to China. And you Cat?” The man smiled a wicked smile.  
“I’m doing just peachy. And it’s Ms. Grant to you,” Cat glared again, but this time in a way to say that she wanted him to leave and he did.  
“You’re both badasses,” Kara quickly pecked Cat’s lips, “and your se-”  
“Kara? Is that you?” A man said from behind them.  
“Bruce? Oh my! Long time no see!” Kara moved to hug him. Kara only hugged people she knew well.  
“You know Bruce Wayne?” Cat gasped.  
“We go way back,” Bruce put his arm around Kara. Kara laughed and shrugged his arm off.  
“Wow,” Lena smiled.  
“How are you? How’s Katey?” Kara asked.  
“I’m fine, but Kate’s going through a rough patch,” Bruce sighed, “And you?”  
“I’m sorry to hear that. I’m doing pretty good,” Kara smiled at Cat and Lena.  
“I’m glad to hear that. So you finally told them? I’m happy for you Kara,” Bruce teased.  
“Stop,” Kara playfully slapped his arm and blushed.  
Bruce’s phone buzzed, “Crap. I’m sorry I have to go. I’m sorry, but it was good to see you again.”  
“Bye bye Brucy,” Kara gave him a quick hug then sent him on his way.  
“Would either of you like to dance?” Cat offered.  
“No thank you,” Kara pulled out her paper and pencil again and began to draw at the table closest to them.  
“I would,” Lena tugged then to the dance floor.

“Alright. We’ve made our appearances and such, so we can go now,” Cat smiled as she and Lena returned from the dance floor.  
“Okay,” Kara took her headphones off and held up her drawing, “Do you like him?”  
“Wow,” Cat looked at every inch of the detailed dinosaur.  
“Very accurate.”  
“I had Sara send me a picture of one she saw from a mission a couple months back,” Kara put the drawing back.  
“Who’s Sara?” Lena tried to not be jealous.  
“My time traveling superhero friend. She’s awesome. Her girlfriend is nice too. She’s the captain of a whole bunch of time trav-” Kara was cut off by the reporter again.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but I know what question to ask. Are you dating them?”   
“Good job. Yes. I am,” Lena linked arms with Kara and Cat and left.  
“That was a fun night,” Kara smiled as she got in the back seat.  
“Mhm, but it will be even more fun later on when I get you both out of your clothes,” Lena smirked.  
“I love you both,” Cat sighed happily.  
“We love you too,” Lena laid her head on Kara’s shoulder and Kara nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this while listening to Jurassic Park by Weird Al, I 100% recommend it.

**Author's Note:**

> I think the ending is cute. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I'll update tomorrow and that is a promise. I keep my promises. Like 98% of the time, but I promise that I'll keep this one. ^_^


End file.
